High School Musical (soundtrack)
| This album = High School Musical Soundtrack (2006) | Next album = High School Musical 2 (2007) }} High School Musical is the soundtrack of the Disney Channel Original Movie of the same name. Recorded in five days, it was released on January 10, 2006, and became the best selling album of that year, having sold more than 3.7 million copies in the US and Canada as of January 2007. Track listing *''' Are not on the first disc of the two-disc special edition version. ''' ** Drew Seeley sang in several of the songs, his voice being mixed with Zac Efron's.High School Musical (2006) (TV) - Soundtracks He originally was not given credit for singing. On May 23, 2006, the same day the DVD came out, Walt Disney Records released a Special Edition of the High School Musical album featuring a bonus disc with eight karaoke tracks of the High School Musical numbers. Charts performances * In the UK multi-artist compilations are not eligible to the Top 200 Artist Albums chart. Singles * "Breaking Free" went from number #86 to #4 in its second week, an 82-point jump on the Hot 100. * "Get'cha Head in the Game" went from number #100 to #23 in its second week, a 77-point jump. * * Drew Seeley sang in several of the songs, his voice being mixed with Zac Efron's. He originally was not given credit for singing. Composers Six composing teams were hired to write the music. The score was written by David Lawrence, and the songs' respective composers are as follows: *"Start of Something New", "I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" and "We’re All in This Together" by Matthew Gerrard & Robbie Nevil *"Stick to the Status Quo" by David Lawrence & Faye Greenberg *"Get'cha Head in the Game" by Ray Cham, Greg Cham, and Andrew Seeley *"Bop to the Top" by Randy Petersen & Kevin Quinn *"What I’ve Been Looking For" by Andy Dodd & Adam Watts *"Breaking Free" and "When There Was Me and You" by Jamie Houston International versions The soundtrack was released in Australia on May 27, 2006 by EMI. In the album's seventh week, it reached the number one position on Australia's ARIA Album Charts for the week dated July 31, 2006 and has been certified platinum, selling 70,000 units in total. The single, "Breaking Free", debuted in the UK Official Top 75, at Number 45 on September 24, 2006 on downloads alone. Upon its physical release, its peak position was #9. In South Africa, the soundtrack was released on the November 13, 2006, at a few major CD stores, selling every copy in its first week. In India, unlike other countries that aired the movie, the songs were dubbed in Hindi.DNA - Mumbai - Disney presents High School Musical, Bollywood style - Daily News & Analysis See also *''High School Musical'' *''High School Musical 2'' *''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' *''High School Musical: El desafio (Argentina)'' References External links * * High School Musical Soundtrack Online Resource * Tweens use iPods, iTunes to storm the charts * "High School Musical" Soundtrack Shatters Multiple Records On Billboard Charts * Jaheim's 'Classics' Crash In At No. 1 Category:Disney albums Category:High School Musical